deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Koichi Hirose
Koichi Hirose 'is a Stand user and close ally Josuke Higashikata. On his way to his first day of high school he encountered Jotaro Kujo and Josuke Higashikata, the forme of which informed him and Josuke of a dangerous Stand user hiding out in Morioh. While investigating a seemingly abandoned house with Josuke he was struck by a Stand creating arrow shot by Keicho Nijimura, who hope that Koichi would develop a Stand capable of killing or curing his mutated father. While this Stand, which later came to be known as Echoes, started off weak it grew alongside its user, making Koichi a reliable ally for the other Stand users in Morioh. Koichi would aid Josuke and the other Morioh Stand users track down and fight Akira Otoishi and Yoshikage Kira as well as other evil Stand users. Eventually, he also got in a relationship with his former kidnapper Yukako Yamagishi. After Kira's defeat, Koichi was tasked by Jotaro to investigate Haruno Shiobana, who was suspected to be DIO's son. When first arriving there he was immediately met by Haruno who had died his hair blonde and renamed himself Giorno Giovana, who tried to scam him and stole Koichi's belongings. The two briefly fought but Giorno escaped but not before declaring that Koichi was a good person for holding back and thus allowed him to live. Later the two would meet again on more friendly terms when Koichi sought to retrieve his stolen luggage from Giorno's apartment. He ended up aiding Gio in his fight against Black Sabbath and ultimately decided that he was ultimately a good person much like those from the Joestar bloodline. Ultimately Koichi went back to Japan and reported back to Jotaro. Battle vs. Noriaki Kakyoin (by Wassboss) “Who the hell are you” Koichi shouts at his opponent. He’s been keeping an eye of this strange man for days now and has finally cornered him away from crowded centre of Morioh. ''“What a time for Josuke and Okuyasu to go on holiday” he thinks to himself, keeping his eyes focused on his opponent. “My name is Noriaki Kakyoin” the man says “I’m looking for Jotaro Kujo.” “Jotaro-san? But why?” “Let’s just say I’m here for the sake of an old acquaintance” Kakyoin says. As he does he brushes the hair off his forehead and Koichi spots the tip of a flesh bud poking out. He feels a shiver go down his spine as he remembers what Jotaro told him about the disciples of Dio once. Whether this man is good or not, that flesh bud makes him a danger that must be dealt with. “But if I can subdue him, then maybe Jotaro-san can save him”. Koichi makes his mind up in that moment and summons his Stand to him. “Echoes Act 1” he shouts and the turtle like Stand appears above his head. It shoots forward at Kakyoin who makes no attempt to intercept as it barrels towards him. Its hands reach out for him and it only then he calls forth his Hierophant to intercept. Tendrils shoot out to grasp it but Act 1 just about manages to avoid it and plants it’s hands right on his face. A stray tendril latches onto its tail and flings it away but as he looks down he sees that the katakana サレンダーhas been written on across his face and neck. A sound echoes out over and over, increasing in volume and Kakyoin drops to his knees, hands cupped over his ears in pain. Koichi approaches cautiously to get into range of Act 3 so he can subdue him properly but as he reaches the ten metre range he feels something brush against his leg. Catching something out of the corner of his eye he ducks out of the way but something still hits him in the shoulder and tumbles over, grimacing and the object is pushed further into his skin. When he comes to a stop he works the object out with his fingers and finds the object to be a green gem of some sort. “Is that really the best your Stand can do?” Kakyoin says calmly “Did you really think I’d give up that easily?” “How did you-“ Koichi begins. “Didn’t you notice the little tripwire I set up with Hierophant Green before you attacked?” Kakyoin interrupts “I’m impressed you were able to avoid my Emerald Splash so admirably.” A series of tendrils wrap around Koichi’s midsection and constrict. “But it seems your Stand is no match for my Hierophant Green.” “Is that what you think?” Koichi says gasping for breath and for the first time Kakyoin notices the フーウシュ sprawled across his opponents green jacket. The wind seems to pick up out of nowhere and he is thrown off balance as the force against him gets stronger and stronger until he is blown back through the air. He is forced to call Hierophant back to him and it uses its coils to catch him in midair and lower him gently down to the ground. He looks back at Koichi and notices that Echoes has changed its appearance and shrunk slightly. “It seems like I underestimated you” Kakyoin says and Hierophant Green springs forward suddenly. Act 2 uses its tail to deflect away the tendrils that head for Koichi, placing a ‘return’ katakana on each one to send it back to Hierophant Green’s main body, while simultaneously dodging any tendrils trying to catch it. “You fool, don’t you see you’ve become trapped” Kakyoin calls out and Koichi notices that all the tendrils Echoes has dodged now form a container around it. “EMERALDO SPLASH” he shouts and sends a barrage of energy. Just as they are about to hit the ground seems to burst up and block the attack before it can strike echoes. Kakyoin clenches his fist in anger and he sees ライズ written on the intercepting objects. Losing his composure he barrels towards Koichi but as he does he feels his left foot sink into the ground and he trips flat onto his face. He snaps his head around and sees Act 2 pressed against the ground with the ‘sink’ katakana written on his leg. He recalls Hierophant Green to him to grab it but the Stand is already gone by the time it reaches him. He realises the effect on his foot has worn off and he is able to get to his feet, shooting an angry glare at his opponent. Koichi looks at him indifferently but Echoes is nowhere to be seen. “You little brat” Kakyoin snarls. “EMERALDO SPLASH” he yells but Koichi dodges out of the way of the barrage. Kakyoin continues to spam the attack but each time Koichi manages to dodge it until he ends up only a couple of feet from where Kakyoin is standing. He lashes out with his foot and hits the teenager right in the jaw, chipping a tooth and making blood spurt out. He clutches his mouth in pain and backs off as Kakyoin strides towards him, his longer legs easily allowing him to close the distance until he is only two metres away. “Don’t try to do anything sneaky with that Stand of yours boy.” Kakyoin scans the area for Echoes but it is still nowhere to be seen. A weak laugh from Koichi quickly brings his attention back to his injured opponent. “You idiot, don’t you realise you’ve already fallen right into my trap” Koichi says smirking. Kakyoin looks at him surprised and instantly feels an immense pressure on him, forcing him to his knees. “ACTO 3, THREE FREEZE” calls out Echoes from behind him and he cranes his neck to see Act Three stood triumphant. “S-H-I-T” it says and moves closer to Noriaki which applies more weight until he is completely pinned to the floor. “What is this Stand” Kakyoin grunts in disbelief. “You said you underestimated me earlier” Koichi inquires “Many others have made the same mistake. Soon your body won’t be able to take the pressure of Echoes Act 3’s freeze effect and you’ll be knocked unconscious. Once that happens I’m going to get in contact with Jotaro-san and he’ll get that nasty flesh bud out of your head.” “You seem to think this battle is over” Kakyoin says, chuckling suddenly. “It is over” “Well in a sense you’re right” Kakyoin continues “Over for you that is.” “What are you talking about?” Koichi says, suddenly nervous. “You have an inner nervousness you know” Kakyoin says ignoring him. “You don’t come across to me as a someone who’s had a Stand very long. Tell me boy, how much do you know about the link between a Stand and it’s user?” “I know that any damage done to a Stand also affects the user as well” Koichi replies “Ah, so you’re not as inexperienced in this as you look. Well let me share something with you. Did you know that this link only works one way?” Koichi looks at him puzzled. “This means that any injury a Stand user receives does affect the Stand itself and by extension any effect applied to a Stand user doesn’t necessarily affect the Stand either.” Koichi gasps suddenly as he feels something slither into his ear and when he looks he sees a green tendril protruding from his ear. He screams in surprise and follows the rest of the tendril to where Hierophant Green is helping Kakyoin to his feet. “How did you-” “You made a mistake when you used Echoes' freeze effect on me instead of Hierophant Green. It was that mistake that lead to my victory.” Koichi feels his limbs slacken as Hierophant gains full control of his body and viciously slams him into the ground, again and again until he lies motionless on the ground. Kakyoin carefully removes Hierophant Green and crouches over Koichi, listening for any signs of life. He hears a faint breathing and straightens up satisfied. “You were an strong opponent. Kakyoin leaves the unconscious body of Koichi and heads back into Morioh. ---- “And that how I’d imagine that encounter would pan out” Jotaro says, concluding his story. Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi look on with intrigue as Jotaro finishes off the last piece of Tonio’s spaghetti bolognaise “Wow” Koichi says but Okuyasu snorts unimpressed. “He doesn’t sound all that powerful. Maybe Koichi might get beat by that guy but he’d stand no chance against The Hand.” Koichi looks at him annoyed and this invokes a rare smile from Jotaro. "I hope those other guys you travelled with had better Stands that that" "Shut up you Idiot" Josuke says jabbing an elbow into his side. “As a matter of fact you remind me of another one of the friends who joined me on my trip to Egypt, just like Koichi reminds me of Kakyoin. Would you like to hear how you’d fare against him?” '''Winner: Noriaki Kakyoin Expert's Opinion While Koichi is certainly a resourceful and skilled Stand user he still lagged behind when it came to experience due to having received his Stand at a much later age that Kakyoin, who had more time to learn and perfect the abilities of his stand. Hierophant Green had a much further range than any of Echoes' three forms and Emerald Splash was a powerful and easily spammable move which would be hard for Koichi to counter. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:JJBA Warriors